Sweat, Men & Boxers
by risingfallback
Summary: Because really, what else are two teenagers going to talk about?   Kida/Mikado, two oneshots


AN: More DRRR, I know. This time around, it's Mikado and Kida, with only two short oneshots. I tried another one and failed, so please accept this for a Valentines Day submission XD

I don't own DRRR!

* * *

"Mikado?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you like men?"

Mikado sputtered, finally looking up from the manga Erika and Walker had lent him (forced on him was more like it) to find Kida kneeling in front of him, face pushed close to his. "W-where did this come from?"

"Oh, nothing." Kida bent closer, his elbows bending outwards. In the 90 degree weather he had ditched the white sweater, replacing it with a wife beater - a wife beater, Mikado had come to found out, liked to gap in the front and give him an unlimited view down Kida's shirt. He gulped. This was going to either turn into the most awkward conversation ever, or the the lamest joke ever, he couldn't decide which...

"Just that Seiji thinks you're secretly a homo or something." Kida leaned back, fiddling with the silver earring he'd bragged to Mikado made him look "manlier" but later complained itched like no other. "He seems to think you have the hots for Izaya."

Izaya? "Izaya!" Mikado stood up, not caring that the manga he'd been reading was practically crushed underfoot (he'd care later, what with it being Erika's and Walker's, of all people). Kida didn't have much more time than to blink stupidly. "Why would he think that?"

"I don't know, he just brought it up. But the guy's not entirely right in the head if you catch my drift." Kida winked, and Mikado flushed a bit more, falling to his knees with a sigh. This was just great...

"I mean, if he was capable of rational thoughts, he would totally agree with me that Shizuo is more your type." He nodded, almost sagely.

"...please tell me this is just another one of your lame jokes."

"Of course not, my dear friend!" He slung his arm over Mikado's shoulders, bringing the black haired boy closer. The sticky heat didn't seem to bother him - he was much too cheerful to let the heat bother him, Mikado thought, trying to avoid the way he wanted to relax into his friend's side. Where Mikado was nothing but skin and bones, Kida was muscle and the differences were causing the degrees to rapidly increase between their bodies.

"If you were ever to transfer your feelings from our dear sweet Anri to a man, Shizuo is the only logical choice! He is cool and strong, but he would care for you with such tenderness that you wouldn't be able to look away, neh?"

"Has the heat fried your brain?" Honestly...what did Kida think of his tastes if he thought _Heiwajima Shizuo_ was suitable for him? He wriggled out of his grasp, putting more space between them.

"You know how to bruise the ego, my friend. Never forget that." Kida melodramatically sighed, and then fell backwards. Mikado crawled towards him - out of curiosity, nothing more! Kida had closed his eyes and flung an arm across his face, muffling his words when he said, "And leave me wondering what you really like..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, the heat is probably getting to me after all~ You'd probably just call it another lame joke, my sharp witted companion."

Kida...? Mikado watched his friend intently but he never moved from his stretch of space on the floor. In all the years Kida had known him, the blonde was only ever this still when he perceived a threat. But what threat was there in his apartment, besides the suffocating heat? The Dollars/Yellow Scarves/Slasher disaster was months past, so that couldn't be on his mind either. Saki had disappeared without a trace, and Mikado thought it was for the best and with the way Kida had been smiling and laughing, it seemed he did too. What then, could be wrong?

"If you liked men, who would you go after?"

Ah, stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! That was his grand scheme to cheer up Kida? Ask him what guy he'd want a go at? He attributed it to the heat, and rushed out a, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," almost tripping over his tongue in his hurry to get it out.

Kida let his arm drop. Mikado was shocked to see an almost sad smile playing on his lips, so reminiscent of the ones he'd seen those months back. "You, Mikado. Always you."

Mikado didn't move. He didn't even breath, as cliched as it was. Kida...him...together? Without thinking, he moved, planting his hands on either side of Kida's shoulders, hovering over the equally stunned boy. His cheeks were far redder than normal and his arms shook, but his lips against Kida's were strong with unspoken emotion, emotion that Kida quickly latched onto, his arms wrapping around Mikado's to drag him down. He crashed against him, but they kept the kiss going strong, only parting when Mikado found he had no breath left to share.

"Kida..."

"I didn't know how to tell you. We'd been fighting over Anri for such a long time, and then that thing with Saki..." The blonde averted his eyes. "I thought it would overwhelm you."

"Your reasoning is as lame as your jokes."

"Wha-"

Mikado laughed as Kida yelped, trying to dislodge the hand that had crept up his wife beater. "I'm guessing this is why you brought up the conversation just now isn't it? The one about Seiji, Izaya and Shizuo?"

"No, that really happened!" He could have escaped if he wanted to, they both knew it, but for both their sakes, he played along. "Alright, I lied - Seiji said you'd go after Shinra!"

"Still not getting any funnier I see..."

But that was alright. Mikado didn't like him for his sense of humor. He liked him because he was such an endearing idiot, and to top that off, a great kisser as well.

* * *

Kida liked to think that he knew the most about Mikado. He knew the boy since they were children, after all! He knew all his favorite foods, his favorite programs, and, while yes it had taken quite a bit of time to figure out he was the head of Dollars, that had just been a minor set back, and wasn't important.

What was important, he found himself fixating on, was the bright hint of yellow beneath the Raira uniform's blue. Mikado, stretched to the max to reach up along the highest shelf, was flashing Kida his boxers.

And they were yellow.

_Yellow~_

"Ah, Mikado-kun, I knew you cared!~"

"Wha?"

The blonde glomped him, holding tight. "I knew we were best friends, but I never thought you would have a crush on me! Tell me-" he spun the boy around to face him "-how long have you harbored such feelings for me?"

"If this is another one of your lame jokes, I don't get it."

Kida pointed to Mikado's waist line. "You're wearing yellow boxers."

"And?"

"That must mean you like me!~" he practically sang (of course, he did that a lot so it wasn't exactly new or surprising).

Mikado shook his head. "How you were ever a member of a gang is beyond me..."

Of course, he payed for that statement in way of a yellow flash swooping in and coping a feel, but then a frying pan to the head never felt so good to Kida as when _his_ Mikado was handling it.


End file.
